tabletoptrollplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaavaa Kravis
Zaavaa Kravis is an NPC of the Tabletop Trollplay universe. She is a young subjugglator more recently residing in Duskmire since an attempt on her life forced her to flee from Newmoon City. She is the cause of grief for many living in the city due to her clown beaucratics, and has a penchant for information gathering a surveillance. Due to these traits she has found herself in jobs that she has pushed herself into using her skill, status, and blackmail. Biography Wiggler Trials Nothing is currently known about Zaavaa's wiggler trials. Welcome to Alternia Zaavaa began her campaign with a comfortable life in the highblood district. Her interest in surveillance lead her to pursue stastistics and politics throughout her young life, and she quickly snapped up a spot crunching numbers in the local government of Newmoon. Through a number of calculated clown-related misadventures, Zaavaa's spying lead her around a wayward path in the occupational ladder before her few superiors managed to ship her off to a recruiting office. She shared her high-blood demographic with the young Kostyr Tszyun, and specialized in keeping her fingers on the pulse of clown activity within the city. She was not particularly effective at her job in the office, however, and preferred to spend most of her time snooping around the city and occasionally calling in particularly treasonous tips. Due to her status and difficulty to pin down, Zaavaa's antics were relatively unquestioned. After the promotion of Kostyr to a new position after the murder of his superior, Zaavaa found herself restless in her position. She took the initiative to excel and get promoted herself to keep an eye on him, continuously looking for dirt on Kostyr and his curious matesprit, Caviar Polloi. While she revelled in the opportunity at first, things quickly became sour for Zaavaa. Unbeknownst to her, Kostyr and Caviar plotted to bait her and use her snooping as a distraction to shift rebel attention off of Caviar's escape from the city. An attempt to dig deeper into her lead on the two lead to a tryst with Ahraak Sabyri, a member of the rebellion in Newmoon, and the plot was a success. With the rebels alerted to her interest in Caviar, and afraid of the highblood threatening his anonymity (and therefore dissolving their leverage over him and his connections), an attempt disguised as a continuation of a series of arsons throughout town was made on her life during the daytime. She managed to escape, but tragically, her lusus was lost in the fire. For her own safety (and out of fear of the rebel threat), Zaavaa was forced to move away from Newmoon and head north. Greetings from Duskmire After she left the cushy "clownsultant" job within the Newmoon Military District, Zaavaa found herself recommended for a specialist consultant position at the Duskmire Police Department, where she currently resides. Attributes Personality Zaavaa is a quiet troll, but by no means subdued. She frequently pushes into other trolls' business, and is a social animal through and through. While Zaavaa would prefer to sit back and watch, she frequently can't help but make carefully devised plans in order to get her way or set up a situation in her favor. Her prudence manifests this way: while though she acts frequently on impulse (being a clown such capriciousness is hard to avoid), she thrives on a web of planning, and insider information, not to mention a willingness to jettison contacts if it serves her better. She has a hobbyist's interest in science and medicine, and due to her lusus she has a working knowledge of the troll body that she uses frequently when intimidating or schmoozing information out of one of her many targets. It's a byproduct of her obsession with information gathering, which she gluttonously pursues. A great weakness of hers is forgoing her planning by following after a lead that she just must know more about -- being blocked out of secrets drives her to find out for herself. Zaavaa isn't interested in sharing her information. Rather, having it for herself and using it for her own purposes is her bread and butter. Physical Appearance Zaavaa is a plump purpleblood with long, voluminous hair with a fringe that covers her eyes. She has a single large, cone shaped horn coming off of the side of her head with no evidence of another on the opposite side. Her style is frequently eccentric and reminescent of juggalo fashion, and she often sports polka dots and other zany patterns and mismatched clothing whenever she feels the need. She is very confident in her personal style and will frequently alter uniforms to be more "her", to the chagrin of many that she works with. Attributes Skill Specialties *Science - Troll Biology: Zaavaa is well aware of troll anatomy due to her upbringing. *Medicine - Amputations: Zaavaa receives a bonus when attempting amputations. Don't ask her why. *Stealth - Hiding: Zaavaa receives a bonus to her stealth when she can find a hiding spot, and if the target is interesting enough for her to spy on. Abilities Zaavaa, like few others in her caste, has been gifted with the infamous ability known as "Chucklevoodoos", and is able to incite intense emotional states in her targets. It was because of this inherent ability that she became a subjugglator from a young age, though she has shirked her Alternian duties of using them as part of the Alternian order to subjugglate the population. Her chucklevoodoos don't tend to affect the sleep of the public unless she is actively using them, or if she herself is in an acute emotional state, at which point she is unable to control them. Her Iron Stomach and Tolerance for Biology are also impressive abilities that the purpleblood possesses. Her love of food and her carrion-eating lusus have strengthened her immunities throughout the years, and little phases her palate. Relationships Below are known relationships with player and NPC characters. While others may exist, they have not been covered in canon or are too minute to record. Sweetheart Zaavaa's lusus, a coyote/hyena/vulture hybrid. A gruff and protective parent, Sweetheart socialized Zaavaa to hang back in group situations and assess the situation fully before attacking. Zaavaa picked up many skills from Sweetheart, including anatomy, food preparation, dissection, and dating tips. She always seemed out of place in Zaavaa's hive, but Zaavaa had to sequester her there after an infection caused her to go after easier prey to stalk than Newmoon's wildlife: other trolls and their lusii. Zaavaa was very fond of her lusus, and while the two didn't share many words between eachother, her death struck her extremely hard. Kostyr Tszyun Zaavaa met Kostyr upon his coming to the recruiting office. He has always been an intriguing subject for her, and soon began to harbor an obsession with figuring out how such an outwardly bland and boringly esteemed individual could store secrets from her when he began receiving visits from mysterious trolls during his work hours. Her curiousity was piqued yet again when his matesprit was revealed to be the hemoanonymous seadweller she ran into during a foray at the black market, and she pursued and tormented him endlessly until her transfer to Duskmire. She doesn't necessarily hold any negativity towards Kostyr, though the same cannot be said for the seadweller. Caviar Polloi Zaavaa's first encounter with Caviar was a toxic one when she threatened to misplace credit for his art that he was showcasing in the Black Market, thinking he was a lowblooded rube. In order to get her to shut her mouth, Caviar revealed his earfins, and since then Zaavaa has been stuck on his mysterious anonymity and her own embarrassment at her blackmail having backfired. In revenge, Zaavaa alerted Habera, the owner of the tailor shop in Newmoon, to some of Caviar's alleged suspicious activity and suggested other dangerous lies about his character, effectively getting him fired. Eliasz Cahill Eliasz is Zaavaa's new partner at the Duskmire Police Department. She is assigned to investigations as a specialist in clowns, and has many connections due to her status as a subjugglator. She has a habit of testing his limits with her own frivolity, and is endeared and attracted by his attitude, appearance and excellent investigation sense. Ahraak Sabyri A brief fling with Ahraak turned out to be less than helpful for Zaavaa. The two effectively seduced each other over attention gathering; while Zaavaa had visited the yellowblood in his workplace for information before, it was not until she felt that Caviar's identity was in her grasp when she approached him directly. The result of their "information sharing" is unknown, but as it seems, Ahraak gleaned enough information from Zaavaa to know that she was a threat, and informed the rebels of this shortly thereafter. It is unknown whether or not Zaavaa has realized this connection or if she harbors ill feelings towards the yellowblood. Wilkes Silexe Zaavaa has merely talked briefly about the anthropologist Wilkes Silexe. A previous interest of hers, and then a loss of interest. She hates him now. Trivia *Zaavaa's last name is a twist on "Gladys Kravitz", the classic nosy neighbor from Bewitched. *Out of canon, if Zaavaa and Eliasz were able to reproduce, their clan would include 5 offspring, known currently as (from eldest to littlest): Eldest Daughter, Steven, Model Boy, Spinelli, and Littlest Baby. *Zaavaa's hive resembled a McDonald's playplace, complete with tubes and ballpit, but unfortunately it burned down in the fire. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Purplebloods